


Jealousy, Hickeys And A Lot Of Bickering

by DamnItMish



Series: The Tale Of A Developing Relationship [1]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Jealousy, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: Devi and Ben have to figure out how to handle a relationship that isn't actually a relationship just yet. Along the way they encounter jealousy, hickeys and a lot of bickering.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: The Tale Of A Developing Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750561
Comments: 23
Kudos: 304





	Jealousy, Hickeys And A Lot Of Bickering

“Are we not going to talk about what happened?” Ben asked. Devi immediately stopped packing her stuff and turned around to look at Ben instead. Ben was sitting on the bed inside of his guestroom, nervously playing with his fingers to avoid her gaze.

“You have to be more specific, Gross. I’m not sure if you noticed but kinda a lot happened the last few hours.”, Devi said, rolling her eyes at the boy in front of her.

“I don’t know,” the boy answered, his tone laced with sarcasm and his gaze was now bravely meeting Devi’s “Maybe the fact that we sucked face?”

“Don’t call it that," Devi said, rolling her eyes once again. She crossed the distance between them and sat down next to Ben on the bed.

“What am I supposed to call it then? Smooching? Making out? Tonsil hockey?” Ben asked. Even though he was still clearly being sarcastic, he couldn’t help but smile at Devi. She “friendship-punched” him once again in return.

“Shut up,” Devi said, now a little flustered but leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder none the less “Your shoulder is bony, Gross,” she complained but her head still remained in place.

“I didn’t ask you to use me as your pillow,” Ben snapped back at her but still couldn’t get that stupid smile off his face, “I asked a different question that you haven’t answered yet if I correctly recall.”

“Well, we are talking about the smooching now, aren’t we?” Devi said. A cheeky smile appearing on her face.

“Smooching is so much worse than sucking face,” Ben said nonchalantly.

Devi snorted at that, “It’s not,” She ignored Ben’s protest and just kept speaking, “Are you now going to get down on one knee and ask me to marry you or something?”

“I don’t think your mother would approve of that. I look like cheese,” Ben shrugged and took one of her hands in his instead “But I really like you.” he added just loud enough for Devi to hear.

“I like you too,” Devi said smiling up at him, “Sometimes, at least.”

“Gee, thanks David,” Ben chuckled still holding Devi’s hand. His voice went from sarcasm back to serious “Do you want to go on a date?”

Suddenly Devi’s eyes got huge and her head snapped away from his shoulder, “You’re dating someone already. How could I forget about that? How could you forget about that? You are such an asshole-”, Devi rambled and took her hand back out of his grip.

Ben interrupted her, “I broke up with Shira a few days ago,” he said calmly and watched her let out a sigh of relief. Before he even knew what was happening her lips were once again on his. He involuntarily moaned into Devi’s mouth as she started running her hands through his hair.

Devi pulled away, her smile smug “Was that a moan?” she asked innocently “Please you need to educate me, Gross. Unfuckable Nerds don’t have much experience when it comes to things like that.”

Ben’s eyes widened for a second before he started letting his gaze sink to the bed. The regret clear on his face, “I’m sorry, I said that.”

Devi made him face her again before she started talking, “I was just teasing. Besides, I think we’re even. We both said some horrible things over the years,” she buried her hand back into his hair and couldn’t help but feel some kind of satisfaction as Ben let out a content sigh and closed his eyes at the gesture “You’re close to purring, aren’t you?” Devi asked. Her smile once again smug.

“I know, you’re making fun of me but I actually think I am. That feels really good,” Ben acknowledged and let his head fall onto her shoulder this time “Shira refused to touch my hair because it was supposed to look good for possible Instagram pictures.” he explained and took her free hand back in his. A comfortable silence came over them. Devi kept running her fingers through Ben’s hair and Ben rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand.

“I really enjoy being close to you,” Devi said hesitantly and gently took her hand away from his hair “But I’m not sure I’m ready for a full-blown relationship just yet.”

“So, what do you want?” Ben asked after clearing his throat. The disappointment visible on his face.

“I don’t know. This?” Devi said. Confusing Ben and herself even more, “I just don’t know if I can handle the pressure of being someone’s girlfriend with all that’s going on in my head at the moment.”

“We can just take the pressure off by taking the label off?” Ben suggested and his features became a bit more relaxed once again “We’re just Ben and Devi. Sometimes Rivals. Sometimes Friends. Sometimes Friends with teenage appropriate benefits.”

Devi’s eyebrow shot up, “Friends with teenage appropriate benefits?” she asked, “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“It can mean everything you want it to mean,” Ben shrugged.

“Then why specifically phrase it that way?” Devi asked confused.

“I didn’t want you to think I was only after Sex.” Ben clarified, his voice a little quieter than before.

“You’re a dork,” Devi said and smiled at him before continuing her quest to clarify “So we basically have all the physical benefits of a relationship without labeling it as such?”

“You have full control. You decide how often we see each other and I promise not to pout when something doesn’t go my way.” He added and swiftly pecked Devi’s cheeks.

“You can promise as much as you want. We both know you will still pout.” She chuckled.

“Probably but it’s the thought that counts,” He said confidently “And whenever you’re ready, we can start to go on actual dates. I mean we could do that now too or we just hang out or-”, Ben got interrupted by Devi kissing him once again.

Devi pulled away much faster this time, “I think we have a deal.” she said.

Ben was just about to lean in for another kiss when Devi’s phone started ringing.  
She puller her phone out of her pocket “Shit. My Mom is calling. I was supposed to come home as soon as possible.”

“Tell her, we’re on our way. I will take you.” Ben said and watched Devi do just that while throwing the last of her stuff into her bag.

* * *

They didn’t see each other throughout the rest of the weekend. Ben’s heart raced at the thought of seeing Devi again. He could feel the excitement warm in his stomach. The excitement turned into disappointment really fast as he saw Devi standing next to Paxton in the hallway, smiling and talking to the other boy. His stomach sank as he realized they hadn’t actually specified if they could see other people or not.  
He quickly walked away from Devi and Paxton and made his way to their shared history class instead. The last thing he expected was for Devi to come storming in immediately after and taking her seat. Paxton nowhere in sight.

“Hey,” Devi said giving him a smile “How come, you didn’t say hello?” she asked and looked even more confused after Ben scoffed at that. Ben could see there was more she wanted to say but he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He was very aware of the fact that his current behavior wasn’t exactly fair but he couldn’t help being hurt and therefore reacting accordingly.

That’s when Mr. Shapiro entered the classroom, Paxton close behind him “You’re late, Paxton,” Mr. Shapiro warned as Paxton took his seat. Paxton mumbled a not particularly heartfelt apology “So, now that we’re all here. We can start today’s lesson. Today we will keep talking about the holocaust. Due to some remarks that were made a few lessons ago our principal asked me to keep the conversation about the topic open.”

Devi rolled her eyes before talking “ I already apologized to Ben,” she said and gave Ben a look that signalized she was waiting for his response “Right, Ben?”

“Yeah,” Ben sighed. Trying his hardest not to get his hurt feelings over Paxton in the way of class.

“I know that,” Mr. Shapiro said and let his eyes wander to Ben “How about you tell the class how you felt none the less?”

“I felt betrayed,” Ben blurted out. Cursing himself as soon as he said it. Very aware of the fact he was definitely not talking about the incident that Shapiro was referencing “But she apologized. It’s fine.” he tried to back paddle.

“Can you maybe elaborate on why you felt betrayed?” Ben Shapiro asked still painfully unaware of what was actually happening.

“No, I can not.” Ben snapped deliberately avoiding Devi’s eyes “She didn’t think before she spoke. That’s all. She usually does that. No big deal.”

“I usually do that?” Devi said. Irritation clear in her voice “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You say and do stuff you don’t think about.” Ben said still refusing to look at her “I mean I never actually clarified. Maybe I should have.”  
“What?” Devi said. The confusion now clear on her face “You should have clarified what exactly?”

Ben couldn’t help turn around now and glare at Devi before letting his glare wander to Paxton.

Devi chuckled at that now finally understanding what Ben’s problem actually was.

“I’m glad you have something to laugh about,” Ben said, tone again sarcastic.

“What else am I supposed to do, Ben?” Devi asked a clearly rhetorical question “You are the one who is playing the pouting toddler. You could have just talked to me.” She added.

“I think this might be about a different conflict.” Mr. Shapiro finally surmised.

Ben ignored his attempt to stop his and Devi’s discussion “You could have kept it in your pants.” Ben mumbled under his breath.

“Ok, Gross. That’s it.” Devi said and abruptly stood up from her chair to march up to where Ben was sitting “May we be excused for a few minutes? I need to knock some sense into my boyfriend.” Devi didn’t even wait for Mr. Shapiro’s answer before pulling Ben up from his chair and dragging him out the door.

Ben couldn’t help but feel a warmth build inside his chest due to the fact that Devi called him her boyfriend.

“This is a one-time exception!” Mr. Shapiro yelled after them.

“You called me your boyfriend. I thought we aren’t labeling it yet?” Ben asked smugly as Devi pulled him into the janitor's closet.

“Shut up. I didn’t,” Devi said shutting the door behind her “What the hell, Gross? What has gotten into you?” She added while punching his shoulder.

This time the punch was far less friendly than the ones he’d gotten used to. Ben winced. “I saw you flirting with Paxton this morning,” Ben said and kept rubbing his sore shoulder.

“That’s bullshit. I told him I don’t want to date him.” Devi said, “That’s the exact opposite of that.”

“Oh,” Ben said his face suddenly pale “I just saw you smiling at him and assumed-”

“Well, you assumed wrong!” Devi interrupted him “Maybe this was a bad idea.” She said and made her way to the door.

“No, please wait,” Ben said breathlessly as if he was just kicked in the stomach “I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have talked to you. I was just so mad at myself for not asking about Paxton sooner and I let it out on you. I’m so sorry. Please, don’t leave me.” He said hastily, all in one breath.

Devi turned around to look at him “Are you tearing up?” Her eyes widened at the realization.

“No,” Ben said, wiping his eyes. “I’m allergic to stupidity. Being locked in a small space with you triggered those allergies,” he said the words but they didn’t have the usual bite.

A silence settled between the two. Devi was the one who decided to break it with a nervous chuckle “I really like you, Ben,” she added, “But this won’t work if you don’t trust me.”

“I do trust you, ” Ben said, needing to make sure she knew that “I will prove it to you.” he took Devi’s hands in his.

Devi sighed “Alright,” she said and gave Ben a smile that made his knees weak.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice genuine, letting go of her hand to settle his hands on her waist instead, gently pulling her towards him. His face was mere inches away from hers “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” he said and his smirk could clearly be heard in his voice.

“Kiss me, Gross.”, Devi whispered.

He obeyed, kissed her, and pulled her even closer. Something was different now. Something felt different. He didn’t know why he did it but slowly he started pulling back just enough to get enough room so he could start kissing her neck. Kissing somehow turned into sucking and before he knew it Devi pushed firmly against his chest, pushing him away.

“Were you trying to give me a hickey, Gross?” Devi said. Her face was a mixture of irritation and being flustered. “My Mom would kill you and me both!" she said her voice still stern.

“I don’t know what came over me,” Ben said, now just as flustered as Devi.

“I know what came over you,” Devi mumbled and let her eyes wander down Ben’s body and stopped at his visible bulge “I can actually see what came over you.”

“That’s not funny,” Ben whined “I can’t go back to class like this,” he added and closed his eyes. Concentration clear on his face.

“What the hell are you doing, Bonerboy?” Devi asked rolling her eyes.

“Thinking about my grandma naked,” he said casually “It usually helps.”

“Well good luck with that,” Devi said turning around to leave.

“Wait!” Ben yelled after her “So can we agree to not see other people?”

“Sure,” Devi agreed. A smug smile playing around her lips “I do seem very fuckable after all, don’t I?” was the last thing she said before leaving the room.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ben and Devi first started their arrangement. It’s gotten to the point where Ben was a regular guest in Devi’s house and Devi more than once a week went to visit “her friends” to get some privacy at Ben’s usually more or less empty house.  
They hadn’t used any words resembling “Boyfriend” or “Girlfriend” since Devi’s last slip up in history class. That also meant they hadn’t really gone on any dates yet. But they sure did make good use of their time at Ben’s house. Somehow they even got schoolwork done every time they were there. That didn’t mean they hadn’t been using a lot of the time to just lazily make out on Ben’s couch.  
Though they both agreed that they should take it slow, at the very least until Devi was officially ready to handle the label “Girlfriend”, sometimes Devi’s hands did slip a little too low. She always claimed it was an accident but Ben was sure she was deliberately teasing him just to laugh about his involuntary moan that came with the action.

That was exactly the kind of situation he found himself in right now. Devi laying on top of him, her head still buried in his neck as she laughed “It’s still not funny.” he argued and started poking Devi’s rips.

“Yes, it is funny,” Devi said. She had now stopped laughing and used Ben’s chest as a pillow “If I don’t laugh about the power I have over your body, I might get a power high and do something stupid.” She kept her gaze fixed on her own hand that was lightly caressing Ben’s chest through the T-Shirt.

“Do me. I’m stupid.” Ben said. The joke earned him a slap on the chest as well as an eye roll from Devi, which he only saw because she decided to finally look up at him.

“Hey, Ben,” Devi murmured and started kissing Ben’s cheek over and over again. Ben just gave an appreciative hum as an answer “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

The question was ringing in Ben’s ears as the excitement made his heartbeat speed up. He gently brought just enough space between them to comfortably look at Devi’s face “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Bonerboy. I’m sure.” she said and a teasing smile formed on her lips “I want to be your girlfriend so I’m the one that can take care of your boners sometime in the future.”

“That’s absolutely fine by me,” Ben said and abruptly flipped them around so Devi was the one laying under him now “Does that mean I can give you hickeys now to show Paxton you’re mine?” he mumbled and started softly kissing her neck.

“Absolutely not, you cavemen.” Devi said laughing “My Mom would change her mind then and do anything to get me back to India.”

“Better not then,” Ben said looking up at her “You can’t miss our first date.”

Devi gave him a soft smile before pulling him up for another kiss.


End file.
